1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to calendar apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's educational calendar wherein the same is arranged to direct the entertainment, amusement, and understanding of children of the various date sequences relative to a calendar structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Educational calendar structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,061 to Avrill and 4,863,386 to Maxey, wherein the calendar structure is arranged to include various pockets relative to a calendar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,282 to Selman sets forth a magnetic calendar framework mounted to an appliance.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved child's educational calendar as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for the ease of mounting and removal of various date plates relative to an individual mounting calendar web and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.